a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a decoder for the processing of data within teletext pages which can be used especially for electronic programme guides.
b. Description of the Prior Art
For the transmission of additional data on a television channel it is well known to use the lines of the vertical blanking interval, known as VBI lines. The transmitted data are usually organized in pages of about 1 kByte size. For a user-friendly selection of a special page various methods like the TOP method have been developed. The data are related to different kinds of information and include listings of program information. In order to make the use and content of these program information much more comfortable it is intended to introduce so-called electronic program guides (EPG), which are based on the transmission of a large database of program information. For these EPGs the additional data shall be broadcasted within the teletext data stream in a compatible manner.